Blue Heart
by Kaktus Hijau
Summary: Karena patah hati perasaannya menjadi beku, sikapnya berubah drastis hanya karena seseorang dimasa lalunya yang membuatnya terjebak dalam cinta palsu.


Seandainya waktu dapat diputar ulang, aku ingin kembali dilahirkan jauh dari pria yang ada disampingku saat ini, karenanyalah aku menjalani sesuatu yang sangat tidak benar dan tidak berperasaan. Jika aku hidup jauh dengannya paling tidak jika bertemu saat ini kami tidak punya kenangan-kenangan yang membuat kami selalu merasa rindu dan akhirnya memutuskan berbuat seperti ini dan jika seandainya itu terjadi aku tidak akan pernah mengetahui sisi-sisi gelap pria ini yang selalu membuatku tertarik setiap detiknya.

Original characters by Masashi Kishimoto

Malam itu bintang bertaburan membentuk seperti subuah aliran sungai bercahaya dengan kelap-kelipnya. Mata biru itu hanya dapat mengenali rasi bintang orion dengan bintang alfanya yang bederet tiga dan bentuknya yang memang mirip busur panah walaupun titik-titik bintang itu dapat dia tarik menjadi seorang yang sedang berjemur lengkap dengan payungnya. Bintang memang selalu bertaburan bertaburan di desa itu jika awan tidak menutupi dan bulan tidak purnama. Cukup sulit membedakan rasi-rasi lain baginya selain orion.

"Kau tahu?" tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya di balik tubuhnya, "Bintang kita Matahari itu termasuk bintang kecil, Antares lebih besar puluhan ribu kali darinya dan mungkin ada juga planet yang sama seperti bumi, mungkin planet yang mengelilingi sirius." ujar suara yang kini sudah duduk disebelahnya tanpa izin, walaupun ia meminta izin tentu gadis yang sejak tadi memandang bintang-bintang itu akan langsung memepersilakannya.

Mereka menghiaraukan dinginnnya malam yang semakin menusuk tulang sedangkan bintang yang bertaburan makin terlihat menyelimuti langit hitam yang kini berkelap-kelip. Gadis itu menyandarkan pipinya ke dada seorang yang baru datang padahal sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit terlambat dari perjanjian mereka. Mereka seolah mencari kehangatan dari masing-masing tanpa melepas pandangannya dari taburan bintang-bintang.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" suaranya sangat khas begetar terasa dari dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak, yang ku tahu hanya orion." ujar gadis itu tidak perduli orang itu tertawa mengejek yang dapat ia rasakan dari guncangan dan hembusan napasnya di dada.

"Mereka indah aku beruntung kau juga sama indahnya dengan mereka," gadis itu bersemu pipinya, "yang berbeda hanya kau ini cerewet, Ino."

Sebuah pukulan telak di dadanya cukup membuatnya terbatuk-batuk kecil sambil menahan tawa, "Sekarang aku sedang diam saja kau tetap menyebutku cerewet, Sasuke ..." laki-laki itu sudah menyiapkan telinganya seperti biasa

"Ino kau sudah menyelesaikan laporan bulan ini?" tanya gadis ramah namun mengerikan jika saat akhir bulan karena menumpuknya pekerjaannya.

"Oh itu," jawabnya dengan wajah menyebalkan bagi Sakura gadis yang bertanya tadi, "aku baru akan mencetak dan mengkopinya."

"Astaga Ino, bisakah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu sedikit lebih cepat?" tanya Sakura sambil menggeram.

"_Deadline_-nya jam lima bukan?" jawab Ino santai sambil menyesap kopi pahit yang baru saja ia tuangkan dari mesin pembuat kopi.

"Ya, memang! Tapi bisakah kau meringankan pekerjaanku sekali saja." keluh Sakura.

"Baiklah." Ino melengos dengan tetap menyebalkan bagi Sakura, "Kau akan ke karoke malam ini?"

"Aku sibuk!"

Malam disini berbeda dengan malamnya dulu di tengah taburan bintang. Terlalu banyaknya polusi cahaya dari gedung-gedung dan toko-toko yang membuat papan-papan tokonya bercahaya begitu silau untuk menarik pengunjung tidak membuat gadis yang terlanjur jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang selalu memandang bintang bersamanya. Mungkin sekarang dan dulu benar-benar berbeda. Sasuke melanjutkan SMA-nya ke luar negeri sedangkan dia terus menatap bintang-bintang yang semakin lama semakin menyusut hingga akhirnya tidak sebanyak dulu.

Delapan tahun berlalu tanpa setetes harapan dari hubungan mereka, Ino sudah mulai mebuka hatinya sejak tiga bulan lalu. Seorang memberikan perhatian lebih walaupun kadang-kadang mereka tidak sepaham dan pasangannya Ino jenuh dengan ocehannya.

"Shika!" jeritnya seolah senang bertemu dengan calon tunangannya itu.

"Kau lama sekali." Shikamaru meniupkan asap rokoknya kesembarang arah.

"Aku sedikit sibuk." Ino segera menempel pada lengan Shikamaru tanpa peduli pria itu berdecak risih.

Hari ini angin terasa sama dinginnya seperti malam terakhirnya bersama Sasuke, bahkan wangi yang dibawa oleh angin pun sama seperti aroma tubuh orang itu. sudut mata biru Ino menangkap seseorang yang wajahnya terasa familiar diotaknya. Pria itu terlihat bersama Sakura teman sekantornya berhenti di depan toko perhiasan mewah dengan wajah paling berseri yang Ino lihat dari wajah Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru menyalakan rokoknya lagi karena habis.

"Kau tahu Sakura teman sekantorku?" Shikamaru mengangguk mengiyakan, "sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ia akan segeram menikah, aku akan diundang tidak ya? Aku sedikit menyabalkan mungkin baginya." Ino terkekeh ringan walau teriris hatinya mengetahui siapa pasangan teman sekantornya itu.

"Tentu saja ia akan mengudang mu, ia tidak punya pilihan lain mungkin." Jawab Shikamaru ringan terus membawa langkahnya ke suatu tempat.

"Jahat sekali..." rengek Ino manja, "kita akan kemana? Jalan ini seperti sangat asing bagiku." Ino kebingungan mengikuti langkah Shikamaru.

"Kau mau melihat sisi gelap kota yang selalu kau katakan indah dan damai ini."

Ino langsung teringat tentang ceritanya kemarin mengenai bunga-bunga dan lansia yang ada di taman pagi hari. Shikamaru yang tidak setuju dengan ocehannya kemarin membuatnya berada disini. Sebuah bar dengan para buronan dari kelas kecil sampai besar bertumpah ruah didalamnya. Ino dapat mengenalinya beberapa karena sering muncul diberita tv maupun koran, bau alkohol menyengat hidung bercampur bau keringat para bandit bersama wanita penghiburnya. Ino mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Shikamaru yang tersenyum senang juga menjengkelkan bagi Ino.

Mereka duduk di sebuah meja terpojok, dalam posisi itu mereka dapat leluasa melihat apa saja aktifitas para pengunjung bar, menari, meminum alkohol, bercinta, dan ada sedikit keributan yang diakhiri dengan sebuah tikaman pada perut lawannya. Keributan seperti itu seolah keributan biasa dengan tampang garang para penjaga menyeret tubuh pria itu entah kemana. Ino terus menutup mulutnya melihat kejadian demi kejadi terjadi disana sedangkan Shikamaru terus menengguk minumannya sampai mabuk.

"Hei, jangan mabuk aku tidak tahu jalan pulang..." Ino terus menrengek dengan suara pelan yang teredam buara bising di bar, tapi ia memastikan Shikamaru dapat mendengarnya walaupun mabuk.

"Baiklah," Shikamaru menghentikan minumnya, "jadi masih indahkah kota ini bagimu, sayang?" entahlah apa yang dipikirkan Shikamaru saat membawanya kesini, Ino tak habis pikir ia akan dibawa dalam suatu bahaya dalam pekerjaan kekasihnya itu. Seharusnya Shikamaru tetap menjaga pikiran positifnya pada kota yang memang telah membuatnya kecewa sejak lama, perlu waktu bagi Ino untuk menumbuhkan pikiran positif untuk bertahan hidup di kota ini.

Segerombolah pria dengan lengan besar dan bertatto dan wajah penuh bekas luka menghampiri mejanya. Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan mereka dan berjalan melewatinya sambil menarik Ino pergi. Shikamaru paham bahaya sudah mulai mendekati mereka berdua yang bersembunyi di meja paling pojok. Salah satu pria itu menghadang langkahnya dan berseringai pada Ino. Shikamaru yang cepat geram karena pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum, mendorong pria besar itu tanpa bergeser sedikitpun.

"Ino, maafkan aku..." katanya berbisik di dekat kekasihnya.

"Apa mau kalian!" Ino berteriak sambil terus menjaga agar Shikamaru tetap dalam keadaan berdiri, ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena mabuk itulah alasan Ino yang sebenarnya berteriak sedemikian marah.

"Tenang nona kami hanya di perintah bos kami untuk membawa kalian berdua padanya."

Benar-benar tidak habis pikir malam ini Ino mendapat sebuah ujian yang amat mengasah kesabarannya pada kekasihnya itu. Apa yang sebenarnya Shikamaru inginkan membawanya ke bar itu dan mabuk hingga akhirnya ia terjebak pada ruangan berlapis karpet merah darah dengan nuansa gelap yang berada di balik bar itu. Ruangan yang begitu mewah dengan perabotan yang cukup mahal untuk ukuran bar seperti itu.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali." Sebuah suara muncul dari balik bayang gelap pintu.

"Sasuke?" Ino sedikit pusing dengan malam ini dan bukankah tadi Sasuke bersama Sakura.

Sasuke mendekat dan menarik Ino menjauhi pria yang sejak tadi dipeluknya. Matanya menyorot kemarahan menatap Shikamaru, "Kenapa dia membawamu ketempat paling berbahaya di kota ini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara penuh khawatir.

Sekilas Ino melihat sebuah cicin emas melingkar dijari Sasuke, ternya mereka sudah menikah batin Ino sakit, yang tidak ia tahu kapan mereka menikah bahkan Sakura tak pernah mengumumkan hal itu. Ino melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan lembut agar tidak menyakiti hatinya, "Aku juga tidak tahu mungkin hanya memperingatkan ku tentang begitu banyak bahaya di kota ini, aku yang selalu memperhatikan kenyamanan dan keindahan kota ini membuatnya khawatir dengan kewaspadaanku yang akan tumpul mungkin dan ia melakukan hal ini agar aku mewaspadai orang-orang yang berada dibar ini untuk tidak mendekatinya." Ino masih seperti dulu pikir Sasuke masih tetap cerewet walaupun malam ini nada suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Dia orang bodoh yang membawa orang yang dicintainya dalam sebuah lubang hitam, atau mungkin ia tidak benar-benar mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke tak mampu mengungkap kebenaran yang ia ketahui dihadapan Ino.

Awal pertemuan mereka kembali diwarnai oleh rindu, cinta lama dan sakit hati. Tangan Ino melayang mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke. Mata pria itu terbelalak tidak menyangka Ino akan melakukan ini padanya. Ino kembali menyeret SHikamaru keluar tanpa ada halangan yang berarti dari para penjaga mungkin Sasuke tidak akan mengganggunya lagi sejak saat itu pikir Ino yang merasakan perih sendiri ditangannya.

Malam itu Ino membawa Shikamaru untuk tidur di apartemennya, ia tidak mau meorgoh-rogoh kantong celana kekasihnya yang mabuk itu saat ini jadi ia memutuskan membawanya ke apartemannya. Ino membaringkan tubuh Shikamaru di ranjang, melepaskan mantel hangat dan sepatu kulit milik kekasihnya kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

Ino pergi untuk berendam air hangat sejenak untuk melupakan masalah hari ini. Shikamaru yang seharusnya terlelap tiba-tiba membuka matanya menyiratkan pandangan yang tidak terbaca. Ia berdiri merapikan diri dan kembali memakai mantel dan sepatunya meninggalkan Ino sendirian di apatemennya yang berada di lantai tujuh.

Selesai beredam Ino terkejut mendapati kamarnya kosong tanpa Shikamaru dan hanya secari kertas dengan tulisan tangan kekasihnya.

_Maaf aku menggunakanmu dalam penyelidikan ku saat ini._

_Sebaiknya kita berpisah saja._

Ino meneteskan air matanya ternyata Shiakamru menyelidiki Sasuke dan hanya memanfaatkannya yang mungkin ia tahu dari masa lalu Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka hubungannya hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka. Setelah keesokan harinya melihat Shikamaru bersama dua orang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya di temani oleh wanita berkucir empat yang selalu tersenyum melihat mereka bermain-main dengan gembira.

Ino tertipu oleh seorang polisi yang sedang menyelidiki Sasuke dan menarik beberapa titik kelemahan Sasuke yang mendapati dirinya berada pertemuan garis-garis yang Shikamaru buat. Hatinya telah sangkut pada pria itu membuatnya tidak tega untuk membalas semua perbuatannya apalagi melihat anak-anak Shikamaru yang begitu gembira bermain dengan ayahnya.

"Haruskah kau menipuku?" tanya Ino lirih walaupun ia tahu Shikamaru tidak akan mendengarnya, "semoga dia tidak kau perlakukan seperti ku..." baru kali ini Ino benar-benar mendoakan seseorang yang telah menyakitinya bahkan Sasuke pun tidak pernah ia doakan.

"Kau tidak mau membalasnya?" tawar Sasuke yang merasa sangat dirugikan oleh Shikamaru, beberapa anak buahnya berhasil ditangkap juga polisi itu telah menyakiti hati Ino yang pernah ia sakiti perasaannya, rasanya benar-benar kesal melihat gadis yang dulu ia cintai disakiti lagi karena alasan dirinya.

"Tidak, aku terlanjur mencintainya." jawab Ino dengan pandangan kosong. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak percaya akan duduk sedekat ini dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak percaya apa yang telah dilakukan Shikamaru, polisi itu telah mengorbankan hati seseorang demi pekerjaannya. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi Ino yang beberapa minggu ini bersamanya gadis itu tampak makin kurus dan depresi berat. Pria itu masih memakai cincinnya hasil dari pengikraran janji suci dengan Sakura. Ia tidak dapat memutuskannya begitu saja hubungannya dengan wanita itu, karena keluarganya memiliki hubungan bisnis yang sangat kuat denga keluar istrinya.

Ino selalu tanpa reaksi ketika Sasuke mulai menciuminya, ia tampak seperti mayat hidup yang tidak dapat melawan sesuatu yang sangat salah ini. Walaupun hubungannya dan Sakura adalah teman sekator belaka, Sakura adalah orang yang selalu mendengarkan keluhannya panjang lebar yang terkadang malah bergosip tanpa tahu awalnya. Sakura baginya adalah orang yang pertama kali menyadarkan Ino untuk membuka hati dan berpandangan positif tentang dunia yang kemudian bertemu Shikamaru.

Pagi menyingsing menampakan seberkas cahaya merah diufuk timur. Ino mendapati dirinya tidur sendirian diranjang besar yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu setiap kejadian malam harinya dengan Sasuke. Ino paham Sasuke sebenarnya sudah melupakan dirinya sejak lama dan paham ketidak mungkinannya menceraikan Sakura karena dalam hatinya Ino sudah lama tidak ada. Sebenarnya dengan mudah Sasuke menceraikan Sakura dan melepaskan bisnis-bisnis haramnya. Ino tahu itu semua, ia hanya mencintai semua dengan sepihak.

Suara gemuruh dari balik pintu mengagetkan keduanya, Sasuke dengan reflek menarik laci samping ranjang mereka dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang masih penuh isinya. Pintu terbuka menampakan beberapa orang polisi bersenjata lengkap diiringi suara sirene yang mulai mendengung dari luar kamar. Sasuke telah terkepung tapi Ino malah melanjutkan tidurnya, rasanya ia ingin sekali jantungnya berhenti detik itu juga.

"Kau telah terkepung!" seru sebuah suara yang sangat Ino rindukan selama ini.

"Sialan kau!" Sasuke yang marah melihat wajah pria itu langsung menarik pistolnya dan beberapa tembakan reflek dari dua orang polisi menembus dadanya, Ino sudah benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di kamar itu sampai beberapa orang polisi wanita membawanya.

End

* * *

><p><em>Maaf tentang ceritanya yang saya sendiri bingung<em> :)

_terimakasih telah membaca  
><em>


End file.
